


i wish this christmas that you'd still remember me

by eilhao



Series: hope's oneshots uwu (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Eve, Christmas fic, Cussing, Exes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Trust Issues, beomgyu has a peach soda stash yEA, noche buena fic, taegyu and angst blend well together, taegyu are filo OFWs, there's some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilhao/pseuds/eilhao
Summary: now playing — Sana Ngayong Pasko by Ariel RiveraSpending Christmas Eve with your family is pretty common around the world. Spending Christmas Eve alone is alright, not a bad idea, but you do get lonely after all. Spending Christmas Eve with your ex is something... different, and Beomgyu didn't expect that to happen this Christmas.or alternatively: Taehyun crashes into Beomgyu's place to spend Christmas Eve together (more like accompany him according to Taehyun) since it's Beomgyu's first time spending Christmas alone.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: hope's oneshots uwu (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957507
Kudos: 8





	i wish this christmas that you'd still remember me

**Author's Note:**

> since this fic has some filipino terms, all filipino terms are italicized with it's meaning beside it.

Christmas is the day Jesus Christ was born, a holiday everyone around the world anticipated. It’s all about love and sharing, giving than receiving. Everyone spent quality time celebrating, exchanging gifts, and feasting throughout the Christmas eve—or as Filipinos call it, _noche buena (it’s where Filipinos eat together around midnight of the 24th to celebrate Christmas eve)_ , with their family and relatives. Unfortunately for Choi Beomgyu, none of these would happen.

It’s his first time celebrating Christmas alone since he began working as a call center agent in Seoul. He felt homesick during his first months in Korea, he missed the jeepneys, fish ball and _taho_ _(a silken tofu dessert with brown sugar syrup and tapioca pearls)_ vendors always passing by his house in _Malate_ _(a district in Manila)_. The yells of the taho vendor every morning became his alarm clock. The scent of pan fried _longganisa (sausage)_ wafted in the house. And now, he definitely missed the smell of freshly baked _bibingka_ _(rice cake served with salted egg, butter, and cheese)_ whenever _simbang gabi (a Filipino Christmas tradition where they attend mass for Christmas, usually starts at 4am)_ has ended and the _parols_ _(Filipino lanterns used for Christmas)_ hanging on windows and doors of their home. He didn’t forget about how his mom always asked him to shop with her at _Divisoria (a place where cheap goods are found in Manila)_ , which is packed like a can of sardines, for Christmas presents.

Sigh.

Beomgyu continued finishing his pile of workload on his laptop. “Christmas In Our Hearts” by the Philippines’ King of Christmas Carols, Jose Mari Chan, was currently playing in his Christmas playlist on Spotify. He remembered all the memes about the singer spreading around in every social media like wildfire. He chuckled on how funny they are. 

Then, a Skype notification popped out on the corner of his screen, indicating someone’s calling him. He clicked the green button and turned on his camera and microphone. He smiled at the sight of his parents, siblings, and his relatives all together in the living room, waving hello at him. 

“Beomgyu, _anak (son/daughter)_ , how are you?” his mother asked, happy to see her son.

“I’m doing great, ma. I see the whole clan is there,” he replied.

“Ah yes, we were almost...complete,” his mother suddenly frowned at the last word. 

He also frowned on the fact he wasn’t able to fly back to his hometown due to work. He has no other choice but to stay and work.

“So,” his father changed the topic, “What have you got there for noche buena? Maybe you can _padala_ _(send)_ here,” he joked. Beomgyu laughed and replied, “I bought tteokbokki, ramen, cooked up some bulgogi and rice. I want something simple tonight.”

“That’s good. Oh yeah, your mother and I planned to go to Korea next year to visit you!” his father exclaimed, clasping his hands together in excitement.

“Oh my god, that’s amazing!” 

“After your sister finishes her exams, we can go.”

Beomgyu can’t wait! He imagined taking them to Korean barbecue restaurants, Gyeongbokgung Palace, taking his sister to k-pop stores to buy merchandise of her favorite k-pop groups, and more. Perhaps he should call a helper to clean the vacant room of his apartment for his family to stay. 

“Talk to you tomorrow, Gyu. Have a nice noche buena!” 

“Same to you all, bye!”

Thus, the call ended.

Beomgyu looked at his wall clock, 5 minutes left ‘til Christmas eve. He stood up from seat and prepared his meals for noche buena. As Bibingka by Ben&Ben is playing, he placed every dish on the table, still smoking hot. He opened the rice cooker and began scooping up some rice, then a sound of doorbell ringing made Beomgyu stop. He placed the bowl and spoon on the counter and headed to the door. _Who could that be,_ he thought.

The apartment unit has a built-in intercom which let’s the resident know who’s outside of their door. Beomgyu froze on his spot and stared at the intercom’s screen. The unexpected guest appears to be none other than…

Kang Taehyun, his ex.

“What are you doing here Kang?” he muttered under his breath as he held the door knob and turned it, opening the door. An exhausted Taehyun dropped two seemingly heavy plastic bags and hastily removed his shoes. Beomgyu took a pair of guest slippers from the shoe rack near the doorway and gave it to Taehyun. “Thank you,” Taehyun spoke breathily. 

“May I ask what’s in those plastic bags? Did you walk all the way here?” Beomgyu asked in concern. Taehyun dragged the dining room chair away from the table and sat, finally feeling a sense of relief. He faced Beomgyu and answered, “Since we’re both celebrating noche buena alone, I bought food like japchae, galbi, basically korean food and came here to accompany you. Also my mom sent me queso de bola to enjoy yesterday.”

 _How sweet_ , Beomgyu thought. 

As Beomgyu opened every container of the food and arranged everything nicely on the table, Taehyun proceeded to scoop up rice for his meal. He opened the fridge after and noticed so many peach flavored sodas are neatly arranged on the third layer of the fridge. “Nice peach soda stash,” Taehyun half-joked while reaching for a can. 

“Of course, I spent hours arranging that you know. Also a pack of 6 costs 200 _pesos (Philippine currency)_.” he boasted like he saved the world from a gigantic alien creature. 

“You made it sound like it’s a big deal.”

“Listen, I bought 6 packs of that cause it’s yummy and that’s 100 _pesos_ more in the Philippines and mother will smack me in the head if she saw me bought the same amount there.”

Taehyun stifled a laugh, Beomgyu is still the same goofy and ridiculous person he met since highschool. 

The clock’s hands then pointed to 12, it’s finally Christmas eve! 

Both prayed before eating--a way of Catholics to thank God for giving them a scrumptious meal. After doing the sign of the cross to end the prayer, they both grabbed their chopsticks and began to eat.

*******

Loud laughter was booming throughout the apartment together with dialogues from a Christmas movie playing in the background. Both have opened their supposedly 3rd can of peach soda. Beomgyu felt a bit giddy—maybe because it’s the sugar that’s piling up in his system. He faced Taehyun, who’s deeply immersed in the movie, and asked, “So how were you 3 years ago?”

“Oh,” Taehyun mumbled, “It was...pretty hard I guess. I have no clue where to go when I got here or-”

“No no, you’re not getting it,” Beomgyu cut him off, “I meant how were you _after_ we broke up.”

Memories, nothing but painful memories flooded through Taehyun’s mind. He _definitely_ remembered everything that happened on a Christmas night, 3 years ago…

*******

Tension was arising inside Beomgyu’s room as Taehyun was about to remove a jenga block from the tower. Beomgyu was trying to guard the tower with his hand, his heart beating rapidly due to nervousness. Unluckily, the tower then fell after Taehyun completely removed the block. Both yelled in despair, then Beomgyu plopped down on his bed and sighed, “Fuck jenga, we could’ve played Uno or Monopoly.”

Taehyun joined his boyfriend and held him close to cuddle. Beomgyu placed a light kiss on Taehyun’s cheek, “Hey,” Taehyun got surprised at the sudden action.

“You said you have something to tell me,” Beomgyu reminded him.

“Ah yeah,” then Taehyun stood up, followed by Beomgyu, and started to tell his boyfriend an incredible news, “Do you remember when I told you that my boss will be selecting Filipino representatives for the main branch of the magazine company in Seoul? I got selected!”

The atmosphere became tense as soon as Beomgyu slowly frowned, “Oh.”

“Gyu, is there anything wrong?”

“Does it mean you’re gonna move to Seoul?”

“Yes. I’m sorry but we have to be separated, well not that we should break up, but have a long distance relationship.”

Long distance relationship or commonly known by Filipinos as “LDR” is a thing Beomgyu doesn’t like. His trust issues are still piling up since one of his childhood friends betrayed him. Things like Taehyun cheating on him for someone better than him in Korea are one of the reasons why he doesn’t agree with LDRs. 

He has no knowledge on what Taehyun does, that’s it.

Beomgyu knew that he can’t handle being separated by his boyfriend, he can’t handle the paranoia of Taehyun cheating on him. 

“We should break up,” he blurted out.

“G-gyu, what do you mean?”

Tears began to flow out his eyes as he tried to speak. He knew it’s gonna be painful, but he knew can’t handle it.

“L-listen to me, I can’t imagine us being kilometers apart. I can’t imagine you cheating on me with someone-“

“Cheating?!” Taehyun felt his heart shattered into pieces when his boyfriend thought he would cheat on him, “Gyu I would never cheat on you. I would never cheat. You’re already perfect in my eyes, you’re always the one for me. Why would I dump a guy like you?”

Taehyun approached Beomgyu and wiped his tears with his thumb, but Beomgyu removed it away. 

“You know I have trust issues,” Beomgyu croaked.

And that’s when Taehyun knew.

He scoffed, followed by a maniacal laughter, which made Beomgyu shrink into his seat, “So you’re saying you don’t trust me.”

Silence.

“Y-you don’t understand-”

“Putangina Beomgyu!” Taehyun spat, “We’ve been together for years, since 1st grade, yet you couldn't trust me?” 

He then stood up, grabbed his bag, and looked at Beomgyu with a sad smile, “I guess we’re really over huh. Merry Christmas to you.”

As he left the room, Beomgyu’s blood began to boil, _Taehyun failed to understand his feelings_. He ran outside and yelled, “Kang Taehyun! That’s why some of our classmates don't like to be groupmates with you because you failed to understand their feelings. You’re just a selfish motherfucker who only thinks of achieving his dreams, but never once thought about his loved ones. Have a Merry Christmas bitch!”

Those words punched Taehyun hard on the face, nonetheless he brushed it off and left his ex’s house.

Christmas day is never the same again.

*******

“That day is...memorable,” Beomgyu spoke. Well, it is indeed memorable: broke up exactly on Christmas, and both hurt each other with words. 

“I remember when you said I’m a selfish motherfucker who failed to understand people’s feelings, I learned my lesson now. The Taehyun 3 years ago is gone,” Taehyun happily stated. 

“I apologize for not trusting you.”

“I think I should be the one apologizing, again I failed to understand you.”

“So are we good now?”

“Yeah.”

Finally at last.

“Sana Ngayong Pasko” by Ariel Rivera was playing in Beomgyu’s Christmas playlist. Beomgyu then spoke up, “Taehyun, should we...be together again? Be a couple like how we used to be?”

Taehyun wanted that to be honest, but it felt wrong in some way. He spoke, “As much as I wanted to, we can’t. It’s better if we start off as friends, just like how we are initially before we became a couple years ago. We should take it slow, rebuild our trust and friendship that was broken 3 years ago.”

Right. 

“If that is so, when should we hang out?” Beomgyu invited his friend out. Taehyun of course gladly accepted it, “Sure, I know a Korean barbecue restaurant that serves the best meat and side dishes, we can go there for dinner tomorrow.”

“I would love to.”

They may have became exes, but it’s not too late to rekindle their friendship and start over, no?

**Author's Note:**

> yo hey so merry christmas, happy holidays! lemme just spice up your holiday with some ~angst~ hehe. don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they will be appreciated :D 
> 
> follow my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rxtrohope) or ask something in my [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/rxtrohope)
> 
> hope you enjoy!


End file.
